


Forbidden

by Sedit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Friends, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedit/pseuds/Sedit
Summary: You used to be friends. You used to laugh together, cry together, and have fun together. But the omnics took it away. And now? You have to kill the only person you used to care about.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew trough your hair. A small smile spread across your face. The sight of sunrise always made you happy. It reminded you of something that sprung into life. And you didn't have much things to be this happy about. But there was one thing that made this one specific sunrise special. Jamison Fawkes. Jamie. Your best friend. He was one year older than you. He was seven. You'll always remember the day you first met. When you bumped into him, when he was going home with his father. You got quite scared and ran away.

The next day, you saw him standing outisde his house, with bread and a bottle of water. He gave them to you, and it continued for about a week. Later, you started to talk. Hang out together. His parents liked you, they wanted to take you in, but you refused, saying.. "My parents left for vacation. They will be back soon." And you still kept saying that. Even an year later, you still believed your parents would be back soon.

Jamison took your hand in his and gave you a toothy grin. His freckles were very visible in this nice, summer morning. His blonde hair swayed in the wind. "It'ssa nice view, ain't it?" the 7 year old boy asked. But before you could even reply, you heard an ear - piercing siren. Both of your eyes widened. You knew what it meant. You both knew. Omnics... They did what both of you feared the most. Jamie told you about all the horrible things they did. He heard those on TV. And now? Now they crossed the line. Blonde boy took your hand. You've run into the bunker. You ran. And ran. But you were saved. By an older man, who pulled you two inside. He saved your lives... 

You woke up, in a pool of sweat and tears. Not that it was an unusal thing in this godforsaken place. You were tired of it. With a heavy sigh, you got up, and looked into shattered mirror. Your hair was messy, you were quite dirty, and smelly. Once again, nothing unusal. But you did smell worse than norm. It was time to take a bath. You washed yourself mostly with water and the soap you've scavenged. The memory of a certain Aussie made your blood boil. You used to be best friends. When you were homeless - he was the one to help you. But why were you homeless? What happened in your life? You used to be so happy. Well.. Used to. Your father left when you were 4. Your mother started drinking. Abusing you. To the point when you've had a broken arm. When the doctors asked what happened, she threatened you to say you fell from a tree. She hated you, because you were similar to your father. Smart. Cunning. Adventurous. But you also had her temper. You were also emotional, just like her. And you knew that. You hated that.

At the age of 6 you finally had the courage to run away. You always were smarter than other kids, but not smart enough to know how hard it would be. And the day you ran away, was the day you met Jamie. No. Not Jamie. He's Junkrat now. And he's not better than your mother, nor father. He left you. And when you bumped into eachother once again, he laughed at you. He beat you. Saying you were brainwashed. You still remember the joy of looking into his eyes, seeing his wide smile, blonde hair... And those cute freckles under the dirt on his face. But then the argument. Hatred in his eyes. Hatred in your voice. A slap from you. A slap from him. A punch from you. And a whole damn beating form him. "Come back when ya get your bloody shit back together, sheila." He said. And left.

That day you even got a second beating from the Queen Of Junkertown, for not catching Junkrat, and lettinng him go. And why would he even say you were brainwashed? Why'd the Queen beat you? Because you worked for her. Being her guardian. But it's not easy, is it? You have burn marks on your whole back. Not sure if from Junkrat, or her. Everytime when you almost get him, he just... Slips away. Always. No matter how much you try, this bloody bastard keeps on getting away. Or maybe you don't want to catch him? Maybe deep down you still care? With those thoughts, you've run your finger over your prosthetic leg, which was next to your bathtub. No. You don't care. You're just weak.

With a long, irritated sigh, you've got out of the bath, and dressed yourself. Ripped shorts, ripped tank top, rusty armor made out of anything you could've find. And of course, your robotic leg. You looked out of the hole in your wall, which was supposed to be a window. The wasteland scenery went on for miles. And it depressed you. Nobody in Junkertown believed in god. Why would they? Many of you die everyday. Many commit suicide. Your neighbor did. She was always gloomy. Always drunk. You met her at the bar once. You sat next to eachother, and she kept crying about her dead son. Dead husband. You still remember her glossy eyes, looking straight into yours. "I've survived this long. He'd wan' me to. But i'm bloody done. I may be off my face, but trust me mate. I won't make it till next week." And.. Hah. She didn't. You're not even sure if anyone has cleaned the mess yet.

You've finally left your home. And of course, the first thing you saw, was poster of Jam- Junkrat. Just the memory of him hitting you. Just because you asked him to stop being an idiot and move into Junkertown. Your fists clenched, and you tore his poster apart. Stop. Take a deep breath. One. Two. Three. Exhale. You continued your way over to the Queen. You could already see her, on her throne. You've saluted her, and she just seemed... Angry. Again. As always. "You're late. Pathetic. Itssa shame yer so good at guardin' me. Now, rack off whacker! Go and stand there." She pointed towards your usual place. Where you just stood with a stone face, for a few hours, like a guard dog. Growling, sometimes throwing people out. Beating them up, when they get too close to the Queen. That's your life. Day by day. Forever. Untill you go insane. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could hear his low, distinct laugh, under that pig-shaped mask. "You won't last long..." And with those words, he turned around and left. You hung your head down in defeat. Punishment again.

Smell of sweat and alcohol hit your nostrils, the second you stepped into the...  _Wilder_ part of Junkertown. At least most of those  _animals_ here knew, that only Queen has the rights to touch you. And she made sure they knew. A sigh escaped your lips. You were bored. Untill someone caught your eye. A young man, in flashy blue mohawk, quickly turned into an alleyway. You could her chanting from there, and metal clashing together. So, an illegal mecha fight? You've cracked your knuckles and stepped after him. "Oi! Dipsticks! Ya'll better stop this bullshit right now!" You yelled, holding your hand on your gun. Two mecha fighters, teenagers at that  And a small crowd. The damn ankle biters* didn't even try to fight. One ran off without his mecha. The other one left it.Bloody hell. Now you'll have to get someone to scrap this. But you'll do that after the patrol.

A hour went by, and you finally decided to go outta Junkertown. And just as you did, you saw the one and only. Roadhog. Staring at you. He sent chills down your spine. He honestly was one of the creepiest bloke's you've seen. And that bloody voice. Heard it once, but it sometimes haunts your dreams. And now you were about to hear it again.

And suprisingly..  He was alone. Which was... Unusual... You've took your gun, looking straight into his mask, right where the eyes were supposed to be. But he's one of those who survived the radiation. He might aswell have eyes in his mouth. Carefully you pointed at him. Not sure of what he could want. To your suprise, he held his hands up, as if in defeat, then gestured you to come closer. So you've took a step in his direction. Then another. A few more. You were now cloeeser, in hearing rangeot daring to lower your gun. After what felt liken  an eternity, he spoke up. His voice incredibly low and.. Strange. "Why?"

One simple word. And it made you quesion almost everything. "The fuck do ya mean?"

you asked in confusion. You could swear he was muttering something to himself, but then he took a step towards you. You qickly placed your finger on a trigger, aiming for the big bloke's head. "Move back!"

you yelled, ready to shoot. You could see the man hesitate between listening to you, and being an asshole. Finally he took a step back, most probably to earn your trust. "You're weak." he said.

And it enraged you. You hated it when someone told you you're weak. You've been on your own since you were 9. You survived in this shitty wasteland. You didnt get yourself killed, and you didn't kill yourself. Youere anything but weak. Bloody whacker. Why don't you shoot him right here and there?

But then you knew why. One bullet wouldn't make it. He'd just pierce you with that creepy hook, and make a nice carpet out of you. He lookes like the type of guy to do this. You sighed deeply, and took  a few steps back. "If i ever see you here again... I'll shoot. I swear." you said. Maybe you were weak. Taking one last glance at the creepy, murderous psychopath, you left. The knowing feeling that he was by Jamison's side now... As his best friend.. It made your heart sting. It used to be you.

Used to.

And then you've noticed another guard. She has seen it. And if she let's the Queen know about this... That you let roadhog go... You'll be punished. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ankle biters - kids


End file.
